LET GO
by HiddenTale23
Summary: Jaejoong harus melepaskan Yunho. Begitu juga Yunho. Tak ada lagi YunJae. Tak ada lagi JaeHo. Yang ada hanya LUKA. Yunho X Jaejoong Fic's!


**Title : LET GO~**

**Pair : Yunho X Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort/Angst**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Shounen-ai, Typo(s) *jaga-jaga***

**Disclaimer : All casts ©Cassie ©GOD . Story ©Dan2307**

**.**

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho, Jaejoong.

Yunnie, Joongie.

Yun , Jae.

YJ.

Merasa tak asing dengan nama diatas? Semua _Cassiopeia_ dan _fujosdanshi _pasti mengenal mereka. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan _couple_ terfenomenal sepanjang masa, YunJae.

Yang bahkan menurut sebagian orang _couple_ yang paling sempurna. Dengan Jung Yunho yang tampan, maskulin, gagah, bijaksana,_cool_, apalagi kalau ia menunjukan kemampuan _dance_nya, tanpa dipintapun, semua orang akan segera ber-_standing applause_ diiringi teriakan "_Saranghaeyo_ Jung Yunho". Didampingi Kim Jaejoong. Pria manis, baik hati, pintar memasak, keibuan, ramah, disempurnakan dengan suaranya yang sangat indah yang mampu membuat beribu bunga layu menjadi mekar kembali. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna.

Dengan tuntutan SMent-management DBSK- yang mengharuskan mereka melakukan "_fan service_" dimanapun dan kapanpun selama bertahun-tahun, membuat mereka benar-benar dekat seperti sekarang. Bahkan banyak yang curiga bahwa mereka benar-benar mesra, bukan hanya sekedar _"fan service"._ Atau dalam kata lain, mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan. Berpacaran.

Pernah suatu website, terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ** Yunho and Jaejoong Are Really Gay. ** Berita itu sempat menjadi _hot topic _berminggu-minggu di Korea, bahkan di Dunia. Tak ayal banyak orang yang menghina mereka. Tapi banyak juga yang mendukung mereka. Hingga akhirnya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong mengklarifikasi bahwa semua hal yang ada diberita itu hanya sebuah **FAN SERVICE **diringi senyum kecewa dari keduanya. Kecewa? Ya, kecewa. Kecewa karena mereka tak dapat mengatakan bahwa mereka benar-benar berpacaran. Kecewa karena tak dapat membagikan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan dari dulu pada semua orang.

Hingga suatu hari, semua kebahagiaan itu menguap begitu saja dari seorang Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya malas diruang _make up_. Ia hanya memejamkan mata indahnya ketika penata _make up _mengoleskan berbagai macam kosmetik kewajah mulusnya. Pikirannya kembali memutar percakapannya dengan manager di toilet tadi.

"_Jaejoong-ssi! Kau masih tak percaya? Aku yakin, kau tak akan percaya! Seorang stalker mengaku melihat kalian berpelukan! Dan ia bilang memiliki buktinya!"_

"_Aku-"_

"_Aku minta kalian berpisah"_

"_Ne? YA, Manager Hyung! Kau bilang apa tadi?"_

"_Aku bilang berpisah"_

"_Aku- ti- ah tapi, buktinya saja belum ada. Bisa saja stalker itu hanya mencari sensasi"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an, Jaejoong-ssi. Kau harus segera berpisah dengannya. Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua juga. Manager Yunho juga sudah tahu. Dan aku rasa ia juga akan mengambil jalan terbaik. Berpisah."_

"Jaejoong-_ssi_ ?" tepukan pelan dibahu Jaejoong menyadarkanya dari lamunannya tadi.

"Giliran JYJ sudah tiba"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menyusul Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

.

©Dan2307©

.

Yunho tersenyum miris melihat _Inkigayo_ hari ini. Seseorang yang dicintainya ada disana. Menyanyi dengan tenang memamerkan keindahan suaranya. Seolah tak ada masalah disana.

Untuk sekian kalinya, Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Pria bermarga Jung itu mengambil ponselnya dengan gerakan cepat ia mengetik sebuah pesan.

**To : Joongie Boo Baby**

_**Annyeong, Boo**_** ^^ Malam ini aku tunggu di taman biasa. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Penting. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Ku harap kau tak sibuk, **_**my star**_

SENT!

Yunho menahan nafasnya. Sungguh, haruskah ia mengatakan ini? meskipun ia harus menderita?

**.**

Changmin menepuk bahu Yunho pelan seolah berkata semangat-hyung-kau-pasti-bisa. Sebisa mungkin pria pecinta makanan itu menahan tangisnya. Sungguh, hatinya begitu teriris melihat _hyung_nya tanpa gairah seperti ini.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

"_Hyung_, ada SMS" suara lumba-lumba Junsu kembali menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong melamun seperti ini. Rasanya, ini bukan seperti dirinya.

Dengan tak semangat Jaejoong mengambil _handphone_nya dari tangan Junsu. Hatinya meringis begitu melihat nama pengirimnya. _Yunnie Bear Baby._

Ibu jarinya mulai menyentuh layar I-Phone.

**From : Yunnie Bear Baby**

_**Annyeong, Boo**_** ^^ Malam ini aku tunggu di taman biasa. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Penting. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Ku harap kau tak sibuk, **_**my star**_

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Dengan sedikit malas ia mengetik balasan pesan Yunho.

**To : Yunnie Bear Baby**

**Annyeong, Yun baby ^^ Tentu, aku akan datang. Aku tak akan pernah sibuk untukmu, my bear^^**

Pria manis itu memejamkan matanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja kalau begini. Hidup tanpa Yunho-NYA? Ya Tuhan, rasanya mustahil.

**.**

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan kasihan. Tak pernah mereka lihat Jaejoong selesu ini. Bahkan ketika ribut kecil dengan Yunho saat mereka masih berlima, Jaejoong tak pernah seperti ini. Tak ada gairah.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

Angin malam Seoul malam ini terasa begitu menusuk tulang. Meskipun sudah memakai pakaian setebal apapun, dingin anginnya masih akan tetap menusuk tulang.

Dibawah remang lampu taman, terlihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir disana. Didalam mobil, terlihat seorang pria menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas stir mobil. Bahunya bergetar. Suara isakan terdengar dari bibir hatinya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yunnie?"

"Yes, _Boo_?"

"Maaf. Mungkin aku sedikit telat. Tiba-tiba saja ada pemotretan. Tak apa kan?"

"Tak apa, _Boo_. Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Bip.

Yunho-pria didalam mobil itu- melemparkan _handphone_nya ke jok belakang. Dengan segera ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Air mata? Yunho menangis, eoh? Ya, ia lebih memilih menangis sekarang daripada menangis dihadapan _Joongie-_NYA.

**.**

Disisi lain, Jaejoong tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia menangis. Dengan alasan yang sama dengan Yunho, pastinya.

Sejujurnya, JYJ tak punya jadwal malam ini. Bahkan pemotretan yang mendadak itu hanyalah alasan Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan, ia belum siap melepas _Yunnie_-NYA.

Tapi, Jaejoong harus. Ia harus melakukan ini. Demi kebaikannya dan Yunho. Ah, tidak. Demi kebaikan semuanya.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

"Yunho?"

Yunho menoleh. Dapat ia lihat wajah malaikat Jaejoong tengah mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilnya. Mengingat udara sangat dingin mala mini, dengan segera Yunho membuka pintunya mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

"Malam ini udaranya dingin sekali"

Yunho bergeming. Sama sekali tak ada niat membalas basa-basi Jaejoong. Yang inginkan sekarang hanyalah menyelesaikan masalahnya lalu kembali ke dorm dan menangis sepuasnya.

"Jae" lirih Yunho. "Ada sesuatu-"

"Aku tahu" dengan cepat Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho. Matanya menatap keluar kaca mobil Yunho. "Kita berpisah"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perih. Sesak. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas setelah mengucapkannya.

"Ya, kita berpisah" Yunho mengangguk. Mata rubahnya hanya menatap wajah Jaejoong sendu.

Setelah sekian menit terdiam, Yunho membuka suaranya "Apa tak ada cara lain?"

Jaejoong menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa kita harus berpisah?"

"Tentu . Aku tak ingin kau menderita"

"Aku tidak."

"Tapi, aku iya. Kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya aku melihat kau di _bash_ing banyak orang ketika BD5K bubar. "Leader yang buruk" begitu kata mereka. Kau tak tau betapa menderitanya aku melihat kau tersenyum pedih mendengar cemoohan "seorang gay tak pantas menjadi leader". Aku sangat menderita, Yun"

Setetes air mata Jaejoong mulai mengalir. Membasahi permukaan pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Aku minta maaf" Jemari Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong. Dengan sekali gerakan, direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. " Tak pernah ku tahu kau semenderita ini karena aku, Jae. Maafkan aku"

Tubuh Jaejoong semakin bergetar. Membuat Yunho semakin memperera dekapannya. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti ini padahal ia sudah berjanji tak akan pernah membuat Jaejoong menangis.

"Maaf, Jae. Maaf. Aku egois" Tak dapat dipungkiri ketika air mata Yunho mulai mengalir.

"Tidak, Yun. Aku yang terlalu egois. Seandainya saat itu aku tak cemburu dan menciummu, mungkin manager _hyung_ tak akan pernah tahu. Dan kita tak akan terpisah seperti ini"

Mata mereka bertemu. Terlihat sorot kepedihan dari dua tatapan itu.

Yunho menopang pipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya. Wajahnya mulai mendekat dan mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya.

Satu ciuman yang dalam namun tak menuntut dari Jung Yunho dapat Jaejoong rasakan.

"Yun" panggil Jaejoong begitu bibir mereka terlepas. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. Matanya menatap Jaejoong dalam. "Apapun untukmu, love"

"Setelah ini, jika kita bertemu kembali. Bisakah kita bersikap seolah tak saling mengenal? Ya, seolah kita baru pertama kalinya bertemu"

Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus ke Jepang"

"Pulanglah, maaf tak bisa mengantarmu"

"Tak apa, Yun. Selamat malam"

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho dan mulai melangkah keluar mobil Yunho. Meninggalkan pria itu dengan sejuta luka.

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Jaejoong"

**.**

_Melepasmu, berarti melepas separuh jiwaku._

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Huyeee saya balik lagi dengan FF YunJae \(^^)/**

**Padahal FF yang laen belom selesai -_-"**

**Gatau harus bilang apa, yang jelas Cuma minta REVIEW :D**

**Arigatou~~**


End file.
